Lures for large fish such as marlin are towed behind a boat at suitable trolling speeds. Usually running submerged, such lures surface at relatively infrequent intervals and for short periods of time. Certain lures have been made to exhibit a traversing action in which the lure follows a somewhat zig-zag course with respect to the path of travel of the trolling boat. Traversing lures may have their normal forward motion disturbed by provision of a frontal directing surface such as a scoop formed on an otherwise axially symmetrical lure body. Such arrangements significantly increase lure drag.
Some lures have been designed to run below the water even at high trolling speeds. To this end, heavy internal lead weights are applied, surrounding the leader line and often almost filling the lure body. Such a weighted lure, which may be somewhat diamond shaped, runs under the water, has little or no traversing action and provides no spray. Even without a weight, such a lure may run submerged and occasionally will twist up to the surface, again submerging in a type of corkscrew like action. No lure is known to applicant that will provide both a surfing run, which produces substantial spray, and a traversing action having substantial side components induced by other than simple turbulence. Such a combination of lure action is known to attract Pelogic fish (marlin, large tuna, dolphin).
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved lure that will run well on the surface with substantial traversing action.